


The City Under Central

by Doublea01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublea01/pseuds/Doublea01
Summary: You and the Elric Brothers were great friends when you were younger. But after they attempted human transmutation, they burned their house down and left to recover what they lost. Although you missed them dearly, you knew it was better to support them from afar.Now, after many years apart from them, you find a chance to see them again. The rebellion in Lior. You were desperate to speak to them, especially Ed, but not long after the two of you reunite, you disappear.There's only one place Ed will find you.In the city under Central.  Based off the 2003 anime, not Brotherhood (it's not going to have the same ending, don't worry).CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT COMPLETELY LIKE THE ANIME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Does contain feels (I think).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you haven't read the description, this is story is basically an alternate ending to the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime. I hated the ending. It was too incomplete. I also cried oceans and flipped over a few tables because it was too emotional for me to process.
> 
> The story is outlined differently than other one-shots. It's planned so that even though you've been Ed's friend since you were kids, it's not taking place during the process of growing up. If that's confusing, then you'll understand what I mean when you read it. Also, this isn't a very long story so it's separated into parts, not chapters.
> 
> Also, I kept a majority of the dialogue the same as it was from the anime in order to make it as close to the real thing as possible. Which means there are MAJOR spoilers if you haven't seen the ending. Watch it before you read this please.
> 
> And if you don't listen to me, do not hold me accountable since I warned you.
> 
> If you haven't read one-shots before:  
> ___ = your name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (F/C)= favorite color
> 
> If I missed anything, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy the story! Let me know what you think (especially since this is my first time writing a one-shot book)!
> 
> Updates will be on Fridays (probably). :)

The city underneath Central was probably the most devastating place Edward Elric had ever laid eyes on. He knew that it was a ghost city; its people having disappeared for a purpose that made him too sick to even think about.

So, instead, he focused on finding you.

You were one of Edward's dearest friends. You grew up alongside Winry, mostly because Ed and Al were almost always gone, helping her with her mechanics and Pinako with cooking. Your parents both lived a short distance away from the Rockbell's and were respected doctors like hers, except yours used alchemy. However, unlike Winry's parents, they survived the Ishvalan War and came home bearing the bad news of the Rockbell's deaths.

Little did they know that you had some news of your own.

Edward and Alphonse, while they were away, attempted human transmutation; one of the biggest taboos amongst alchemists. Your parents had helped the Elric brothers progress in alchemy somewhat once their father left them, and they always emphasized how horrible the mistake would be if done.

After your parents left for the war, the Elrics found a new teacher and did the transmutation anyways. It failed. They burnt their house and left to return their bodies to the way they once were.

You didn't see him for many years, even when he visited Winry at her house. It was as if he avoided you, but it was probably more like he was avoiding your parents instead.

However, you recently got to travel with your parents to Lior, where they had offered to help heal the wounds of the many injured citizens that were attacked in cold blood. Lior had been suffering from a rebellion and you knew that Ed would have to go to aid since he was a "dog of the military". Though the conditions were awful and the atmosphere was filled with chaos, you were worried that this might be one of the only chances you had left to talk with your past friend. You could feel it.

You never had the chance. Once you got there, your parents sent you to see the "Holy Mother"; someone around your age who was praised very highly by the citizens of Lior, but was apparently a mute. You learned her name, Rose, and learned of what happened to her in order to cause her mutism. How she stood up against the military to protect her people. How she was severely punished, so traumatic that it resulted with Rose's pregnancy and Rose's baby. All the words were translated by Rose's assistant, Lyra, who acted as her tongue. You grew to trust them both.

Finally, one day, your predictions came true: Edward appeared. He was extremely surprised to see you at first, but not happy like you expected. He kept babbling on and on about how you needed to get away, that the entire city was in danger. He told both you and Rose to leave. He explained the plot of a terrible scheme that resulted in the creation of a Philosopher's Stone. He explained how the military soldiers that were going to swarm the city were the key ingredients in the Philosopher's Stone. Lastly, he explained that it was the criminal, Scar, who thought of this plan. It was so horrible, you could hardly stand up straight.

Ed knew that nothing he could do would be able to stop this, so instead he decided to help Scar evacuate the citizens from the city. You refused to leave until you knew that your parents were safe. Once Ed assured you that your parents were safe, you left with Rose, her baby, and Lyra.

Before you reached the outskirts of the city, Wrath and Sloth attacked your small party down in the tunnels underneath Lior. Ed was almost beaten, but Rose encouraged him to get on his feet and move forward.

The three of you escaped.

That was the last Edward saw of you before the giant transmutation circle around Lior burst into effect, trapping the soldiers inside and sucking them into a Philosopher's Stone.

Now, after finally defeating Sloth, Edward managed to travel under Central to the city underneath. He trekked through the abandoned streets, searching intently for anything unusual. He gazed around at the crumbling buildings, the broken windows, the faded colors and wondered silently how the city looked when it was alive.

Suddenly, he stopped. He heard faraway music, echoing through the musty air and filling the atmosphere with the mysterious sound. He swiveled around, trying to pinpoint the direction from which it came, and ran towards it. He knew in his gut that the music was where he needed to be.

He ran across the cracked pavement of the streets and zigzagged between the buildings and around corners. The music grew louder as he drew closer to its source. Finally, he reached a large, fancy building made out of marble. The music was coming from the inside, sounding like a waltz of some sort. He slowly climbed the huge stone steps and paused in front of the wooden doors that stood between him and whatever was inside. With a deep breath, he pushed the doors open.

The breath caught in his throat as he took in the massive ballroom. The music ricocheted off the walls, filling his ears with a mysterious melody and he noticed a platform with large, velvet curtains all the way towards the back of the room.

Movement caught his eye and he noticed a figure waltzing across the middle of the smooth floor, swaying to the music with fluid motions. He did a double take as he realized who the figure was.

"___?"

His voiced echoed across the room. As soon as it reached your ears, you stopped moving and turned. You saw him standing in the entrance, staring at you in disbelief. You smiled and walked towards him, happiness flooding into your heart. Edward Elric. He was the one you were waiting for. The one you loved.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been waiting for you..." Once you stood directly in front of him, he noticed something was wrong and frowned a bit. Your eyes looked distant instead of sharp and focused; full of laughter, like they usually were. Your movements looked controlled instead of free, almost as if you were sleepwalking.

In your head, your brain felt fuzzy and everything around felt like a dream, like it wasn't real. You did love Edward, but you would never tell him outright. You knew that he had priorities and you didn't want to hold him back from accomplishing his goals. You wanted Ed and Al to get their bodies back. Keeping them from doing so was the last thing you wished to do. You felt like encouraging them was the true way to help them.

But you couldn't get yourself to say that. It was as if your mouth didn't want to work. Instead, you held out your hand to him. He looked confused at first, but then gave you a small smile before gently pressing his palm into your own.

The two of you walked onto the middle of the ballroom, holding hands, the music still playing. He placed his right hand on your waist, and you could feel the coolness of the auto-mail metal through the fabric of your dress. Your breath hitched as his hand grasped your own, moving his fingers in between yours and letting the warmth envelop them. You didn't hesitate to fold your fingers over until they held his. You both waltzed to the music. He held you close as you danced, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder.

This moment, to you, was perfect.

"I've been waiting," you said in a soft voice. "For you... For us."

You pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Edward, I love you."

Almost immediately, blush appeared on Edward's cheeks, turning his face pink.  
"You do?" He was flattered, but he knew that something was wrong. That this was wrong. You weren't acting like yourself. You were never this open and direct.

Suddenly, he pushed away from you. He stumbled backwards a few steps, the confusion clear on his face. He didn't know what else to do.

"Look ___, I don't think you realized what you just said to me..."

You took a step towards him, but an awful thought had worked its way into your already-fuzzy brain and stopped you midstep. Your gaze flicked from Edward to the floor, tears beginning to form in your eyes.

"Do you not love me too?"

A look of horror spread across his face as he realized how hurt you must be feeling. He looked away from you, avoiding any eye contact.

"No... I just... It's complicated," he stuttered uncomfortably.

Your knees gave way when you heard those words coming from his mouth. _It's complicated_. Kneeling on the floor, you kept looking at the ground silently. The tears in your eyes were falling softly, but no sobs racked your body. You were in control enough to keep from making a huge show of emotions.

"You don't love me," You whispered, your voice breaking. "You don't love me..."

Edward felt terrible seeing you this way. You were his childhood friend along with Winry. All he's ever wanted was to get his and Al's body back and for the people he cared about to be happy. He started towards you, to comfort you, to tell you that now was just a really bad time, but the sound of a baby's cry stopped him.

Ed whipped around, startled, his hands already clapped together. With a flash of light, his metal arm was transmuted into a sharp blade and he held it out in front of him defensively.

Across the ballroom stood Lyra and Rose, Rose's child in held in her arms. Ed's eyes softened as his gaze fell upon her, and his metal blade dropped a bit.

"Rose..." His voice broke off.

Lyra's gaze landed on your form then back to Edward, a smug smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Look at her, pitiful creature. You couldn't give her one little dance? Seeing as how she's been waiting here for you ever since she came into hiding... You're despicable."

Ed's expression darkened. "Lyra, why'd you bring Rose and ___ to this place?"

Lyra casually walked onto the ballroom floor directly across from where he was standing and stood to face him. "Before Dante died, she told me about a city that only old alchemists knew about. It sounded safe."

"I know you said before that Dante had been murdered, but you were awfully vague. You never told me who did it or why."

"That homunculus named Greed killed her. I could've sworn I told you that."

"You're lying to me."

Lyra feigned a look of innocence. "Am I?"

"The transmutation circle in Dante's mansion was designed to specifically drain a homunculi's power. And the human remains that were Greed's weakness were laid out in the same room. Even if he wanted to, Greed couldn't have made a move against her."

She tilted her head. "That's all very interesting, but I saw her corpse with my own eyes."

"That proves nothing except that the body she was squatting in could no longer serve its purpose," he stated.

Lyra laughed coldly. "What?"

"Let's say the Philosopher's Stone could be used to jump from one body to another," he pressed. "That would make a human capable of living for hundreds of years. I think Dante faked her death and used the stone to take over a younger body. A body like yours would be just the right fit."

"Edward stop it! It's not true!" Lyra cried. With a clap of his hands, Edward transmuted a long spear from the stone floor and launched it expertly, aimed towards Lyra's heart. Before it could impale her, she too clapped her hands and managed to stop it midair.

It fell to the floor with a clatter. "That was too close."

"When did you see the gate?" Edward shouted. "That's the only way you could transmute without a circle! And Lyra couldn't do that before! Your secret's up, _Dante_."


	3. Chapter 3

All fake innocence disappeared from the female alchemist's face. "When did you find out, Fair Son of Hohenheim?"

"So it's all true," he growled.

Dante nodded. "Indeed. Every last word."

The conversation between the two alchemists continued, turning into an argument about the Philosopher's Stone and mankind. All the while, you sat listening to the words being exchanged between Ed and Dante, completely silent and convinced they forgot you were even present. You had a hard time comprehending what you were hearing since your brain was still unfocused, but the inside was screaming at you to do something, anything, in order to get yourself back to normal.

The conversation ended abruptly when Gluttony burst into the room. Ed whipped around to ward him off, but the fat homunculus was uninterested, staggering away to the stone pillars and crying for Lust. Ed turned back to face Dante, who was already walking back to Rose.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by a familiar, mocking voice. "So we meet again, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

Ed's reflexes acted up automatically, causing him to just barely dodge a kick to the back of the head. He spun around once again to see the homunculus Envy trying to attack him from behind. Envy's eyes were wild with insane anger.

He lashed out towards Ed's face, narrowly missing the tip of his nose. Ed responded by thrusting his blade towards Envy's side. Envy jumped backwards to avoid the sharp metal. The two kept lashing out at each other, leaving small marks and wounds, but not inflicting any fatal injuries. Envy's movements became fast and unpredictable as his anger started to overwhelm himself, causing Ed to have a hard time holding his defense.

Finally, Envy lashed out with a direct kick to the back of Edward's head. Ed ducked before it could hit him, but before he could recover, Envy rolled away, jumped up, and kicked Ed right behind his metal knee. He must've hit it in a certain spot, because the metal popped. With a yelp, Ed's knees buckled upon impact and he collapsed on the floor. He tried to get up, but he was grabbed by the neck and his head was smashed against the hard marble floor. His vision became unfocused and blotchy, a small river of blood started to snake its way down his face.

All of a sudden, Ed remembered that you were still kneeling on the floor, frozen. Painfully, he tried to lift himself up to go to you, but the blood rushed to his head and he collapsed.

"____..." He rasped. Once again, but slower, he managed to lift himself up enough for him to face in your direction. Envy followed his gaze, noticing you sitting on the floor, staring at the marble as if transfixed by the smooth surface.

Envy smiled evilly, and started walking across the ballroom towards you.

Edward saw the homunculus getting closer to you and frantically attempted standing up, despite the searing pain in his head. He managed to stand up on his legs, but couldn't walk. His legs shook and almost collapsed under the pressure.

"No!"

When Envy reached your side, you swallowed and clenched the fabric of your (F/C) dress with tight fists. The tears had already stopped, but the shock still stayed. You spoke before you could stop yourself. "He doesn't love me," you slipped out in a quiet voice.

Envy's grin grew wider and his eyes gleamed dangerously. "No. He doesn't." He squatted down next to you and pushed your (H/C) hair out of your (E/C) eyes. "And he never did. You were a fool for thinking that, ____." You lowered your head in shame. He grabbed you under the arms and hauled you up off the floor and onto your feet.

You could hear Edward's voice echo across the room as he shouted, "Don't touch her!" Envy ignored him, instead grasping your arm tight in an iron hold in order to keep you from going anywhere. He didn't really need to; you couldn't run even if you wanted.

Dante let out a cold laugh from the other side of the room where she was watching the exchange at a safe distance.

"You're breaking my heart, Edward; talking to me this way." She stroked Rose's soft face. "I was looking forward to taking her body and being loved by the son of Hohenheim."

Ed's winced in pain as he started to limp towards Dante, but his expression remained the same. "So it's Rose this time, huh?"

She smiled smugly. "Yes. I actually had two perfect candidates at first, but Rose was the obvious choice. That's why you rebuffed ____'s affections, no? Because you love someone else? What a cruel thing to happen to you. Well no matter." An evil look spread across her facial features.

As if on cue, Envy struck you with a blow to the back of your head. You let out a cry of pain and surprise and fell to the floor, limp. You were still conscious, but barely, and even though you heard Ed shout your name, it seemed distant. You could feel Ed's feet hitting the floor as he ran to your side, forgetting the pain in his legs, and sensed him turn you onto your back so that you were facing the ceiling.

Your head hurt like crazy, but your brain seemed to be thinking clearly again. The fuzziness was gone and you felt like you weren't being controlled anymore. Your thoughts were clearing up. The only problem was that you were still unable to aid Edward, instead focusing all your remaining energy on staying awake.

Now that he was right next to you, you could hear his voice clearly when he shouted to Dante. "Why did you do that to her?"

"I did hope you would realize I have no use for something I don't need."

Ed's face twisted into one of panicked confusion. "Then why is she here?"

"It was an experiment. She's a childhood friend of yours, so I sent her here to welcome your arrival. But maybe she's too much of a sister to you to take as a lover. Rose is a perfect candidate, however. Besides, I have to celebrate the newly born stone."

The color drained from Ed's face. "What have you done with Al?"

Gluttony hobbled over. "No no! What have you done with Lust?!" He cried.

"Why don't you ask him, Gluttony?" Dante waved her arm, gesturing to Ed. He barely had time to hold up his metal arm before Gluttony lunged at him, grabbing the arm between his teeth.

"Where's my Lust?!" He shouted around a mouthful of iron. "Where's Lust?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ed yelled frantically. His eyes saddened. "But she's gone."

Gluttony stopped squirming. "Lust gone?" The homunculi questioned, his voice breaking. Ed couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Lust gone?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly, hating having to tell such awful news. "Wrath killed her. She died trying to help me." Gluttony froze, letting the news sink in. Then he released Ed's arm and staggered back into a sitting position, clearly devastated.

Dante rolled her eyes. "Gluttony stop this."

He just let out a sob. "I can't," he whined, staring at the floor.

Dante sighed. "You don't have feelings." No response. She let out another sigh of exasperation, but before she could turn her focus back to Ed, he clapped his hands together. There was a blue flash of light and his automail was transmuted back into a sharp weapon.

"Let's do it!" He called to her angrily and began charging in her direction. Dante clapped her hands and another flash of light occurred, creating a giant stone serpent. The serpent lunged at Ed, but instead of hitting him, it crashed into the floor and let up a cloud of heavy dust. Ed cut through the dense cloud, running over the serpent's back and jumped at her, slashing with his dagger. Surprised, she stumbled back, revealing decayed flesh that was spreading across her chest.

"I knew it," he hissed. "Your soul can't sustain bodies anymore; it's been attached too many times. Equivalent Exchange... Every time you jump, you lose part of yourself."

Dante scoffed and transmuted the fabric of her dress to hide her rotting skin. "Equivalence? Don't tell me you still believe in that naive theory."

Ed looked completely taken aback. "It's no theory! It's the absolute law of alchemy! No... of the whole world! To obtain anything, something of equal value must be lost. You couldn't have gotten anywhere without knowing that."

"A beautiful story," She continued, rolling her eyes. "Told to comfort the oppressed and make children do their lessons. The truth is, the law of equivalent exchange is a lie."

"Impossible!"

"To gain," she continued. "Something of equal value must be lost. Conversely, if you give something up, you will always gain a prize of equal worth in return."

"Exactly. That's why people work hard at anything they do... 'Cause it pays off."

"Wrong," she interjected. "People work because they believe it will pay, but equal effort does not always mean equal gain."

"Like what?" He questioned wearily.

"Consider the state alchemy exam which you passed with flying colors. How many others took the test that day? Some of them spent months, years preparing. Some working much harder than you. Yet you were the only one who passed. Where was their reward? Is it their fault they lacked your natural talent? Or what about the equal value of each person's life?"

She clapped her hands, causing the stone serpent to burst to life. In an instant, it had snatched Rose's baby straight from her arms, knocking her to the ground. It towered over Ed and Dante, the baby screaming and crying in its mouth.

"If I just clap my hands, this baby won't survive," Dante stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop it!" Ed shouted frantically.

"And if I do it," She pressed on. "Where is the world's balance in that? Does it mean the baby was only born so it could die? It's doing all that an infant can to survive: breathing, crying for help. But what does it get in exchange? People can say there's a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason, but the truth is far less designed. No matter how hard you work... when you die, you die. Some spend their entire life trying to scratch their way to the top and still die in poverty. While others are born into wealth without ever working at all."

She smiled. "It's a cruel and random world and yet the chaos is all so beautiful."

"That's enough, Dante!" Ed ran to the serpent and transmuted it back into rubble. The baby dropped into his arms and he returned it to Rose, shooting Dante a nasty look.

She shook her head, disappointed. "Equivalent Exchange is a myth; a contrived order to give sense to a world that has none. Can you accept that now or do you need another demonstration?"

"Don't use a child to fuel your agenda!" Edward growled.

Dante smirked evilly. "Your dad said that too."

Your eyes opened slightly to see a blinding light flash throughout the room, causing you to squint. When the brightness finally faded, Edward was nowhere to be seen. A cold feeling settled in the bottom of your stomach. _That's it_ , you thought, closing your eyes again. _He lost... and I wasn't able to do anything to help_.

You lost consciousness, all of your strength and efforts of staying awake sapped away by the knowledge of defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that all you've got?! Impersonations with guilt trips attached?!"

The familiar voice sliced through the darkness in your head, releasing you from your unconsciousness.

Your (E/C) eyes shot open and your body stirred, but the commotion across the room distracted everyone from noticing your awakening. Shakily, you pushed yourself up onto your hands until they helped support your weight. You sensed something horrible was about to happen and you needed to help.

You had to help.

You gridded your teeth to ignore the aching in your body and pushed yourself to your knees. Sweat dripped down your face from the effort, but you didn't stop. You couldn't. With all the strength you possessed you pulled yourself onto your feet. Your legs shook with the strain and your breathing came out in heavy pants, but you stayed up. You looked across the room.

Edward was sitting on top of Envy, who was changing his face to different people that Ed knew. You thought you caught a glimpse of Doctor Marcoh at one point, even Maes Hughes, but they changed each time Ed violently punched him across the face. At one point, Roy Mustang appeared, but Ed just smiled and punched even harder.

"Show me what you really look like!" Edward screamed, punching over and over again. "Instead of being a coward whose only real power is hiding behind other people's faces!"

Envy's eyes gleamed dangerously, filled with pure hatred, and he smiled. "Do you really want to see?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Ed raised his fist. "Stop jerking me around!"

"You asked for it!" Envy transformed.

Edward gasped, his fist frozen in midair, hovering right above Envy's face. Except it wasn't Envy's face anymore. It was a man. A man who looked almost like Edward, but different. Then you realized. This person who was once Envy...

"What's wrong?" The strange male spoke, his voice deeper than before. "I thought you wanted to see."

Ed's eyes were wide. "You're... his son..." He whispered hoarsely.

"Envy was the very first homunculi, created by Hohenheim almost four hundred years ago," Dante explained. "The result of the failed human transmutation of our son who died prematurely of mercury poisoning. I suppose you could say that Envy was once your brother."

Ed's body shook and his arm stayed above Envy's head, at a standstill. Something in your brain clicked and adrenaline coursed through your veins as you started to run towards Ed as fast as you could. The aura in the room was obvious, thick with tension. Something terrible was going to happen.

Envy's evil smirk widened.

"But then he abandoned me. Started fresh with his perfect wife and kids. Needless to say, I never did like being replaced-"

"EDWARD!" The scream ricocheted off the walls.

Then everything happened at once. A figure collided with Edward's body just as Envy thrust out his transformed arm, now solid and sharp, to impale him. The horrible sound of ripping flesh was heard, followed by something hard skidding across the floor and an uncomfortable silence. A pool of blood immediately formed on the floor, staining the surface and drenching Envy with the red, sticky liquid. He sneered and pulled out his arm, the lifeless body falling to the floor with a sickening thud.

Ed laid across the floor, unmoving.

Envy rose to his feet and kicked the bloodied body so that it was face-up. "That," he spat venomously, leaning over. "Is what you get for interfering."

Edward stirred and slowly raised his head. When his golden eyes opened, they were met with a sight that broke him on the inside. He let out a strangled cry and rushed to his feet.

"___!"

Your body laid in an ocean of your own blood, which kept spilling out by the second. Your (E/C) eyes, once full of emotion, were glazed over and dull, no longer shining. The scarlet color covered your once beautiful (F/C) dress, and clotted in your (H/C) hair. Your face was frozen in an expression of pure terror, which was the look you wore just before you died, scared of Ed receiving the fate you inflicted upon yourself just moments before.

Edward half limped and half staggered to your side before falling to his knees with a sob.

"No," he choked out. "No no no no no... not again. Please ___, please come back. Not again. Not you too. I can't lose you too. I can't... I can't..." He raised his head, tears streaming down his face. "I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Images flashed through his brain of the people who died because of him: Mina, Alexander, Hughes, the soldiers... all of whom he couldn't save. The painful memories of their deaths haunted him, tormented him, kept him from going a single day without remembering the price he had to pay. The price that was too high.

And now he's lost one of the most important people in his life.

Edward pressed his palms onto the wound in your abdomen, applying pressure in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow and clinging onto any hope that you could possibly still be alive. But it was hopeless. All that he accomplished was the blood staining his hands, covering them like gloves.

Devastated, he lowered his head until his forehead touched yours and continued to cry, his tears mixing with the blood on your face. Strands of his golden hair fell out of his braid, lightly brushing against your skin.

"No! Step away from them!" A higher, metallic voice pleaded. Ed turned, just barely catching a glimpse of a cocky grin before getting nailed across the face with a stone fist.

Envy was drunk with insane fury, angered by the fact that Edward's death didn't occur the way it was planned. The surprise attack took Edward off guard, causing him to limply skid across the floor from the amount of power exerted by the punch.

"Brother!" The voice of Alphonse Elric shrieked again, filled with panic for the safety of his weakened sibling, but not for himself. He didn't notice Gluttony had been circling his silver armor, containing the newly made Philosopher's Stone, stalking like a predator awaiting the chance to claim its prey. Gluttony snarled like a feral animal, having just had his memory removed by Dante in an effort to distract him from thinking about Lust. His job wasn't to mope or even to intellectually think. His job was only to eat; using souls of the people he consumes and condensing them into the infamous small, red stones.

But he was also created as a means to an end. Since Al's Philosopher Stone body was finally compacted into a manageable size, Dante wished for Gluttony to devour Al along with the stone's power, creating a new one inside of his stomach and thus bypassing the need for alchemy.

Suddenly, Gluttony chose the moment to strike, charging towards the transmutation circle in which Alphonse lay trapped. Small torrents of red light was snaked across his armor into the pattern that used to be permanently burned into the arm of the man who was once called Scar. Gluttony reached the circle with ease and sunk his teeth into the thick metal as easily as a knife cutting through soft butter.

At the same time, Envy continuously kicked and punched Edward until he remained a weak form on the floor. Ed's mind was still numb after seeing his best friend experience the death that should've been his. In a way, he wanted to give up; to die and let go of his pain, physically and emotionally. To just end the fight between good and evil. To reunite with you.

But it was hearing his brother's strangled scream that snapped him out of his numbness. He knew that he couldn't go. Giving up now would mean that every painful ordeal he's been through in the past would have all been for no real purpose. That your death would have been for no purpose. His brother needed him. You knew that the moment you saved Ed. It was the reason you traded your life for his.

Equivalent Exchange.

"Hear that, Pipsqueak?" Envy cackled darkly. "Your brother's screams? It's like music to my ears. Humans are pathetic, always giving in to their emotions just like that girl. Now look at her-"

"She didn't deserve to die!" Snapped Edward hoarsely, pushing himself up with shaky, aching limbs. Flames of anger burned in his chest and blood painfully pulsed through his head as if his brain was smashing against his skull. His eyes flicked to Envy's arm, still transformed and still caked with your crimson blood.

Envy snorted. "Killing her was too easy. You humans are weak creatures. She's only setting the pace for every human to follow. Now we'll kill off each one of you until only Homunculi are left." He finished his words with an insane, maniacal laugh that sent chills down Edward's spine.

Without warning, Ed dashed forward and struck, swinging his metal arm around and connecting it to Envy's face with a satisfying crack. The force of the impact would have killed anyone else, but Envy only staggered backward a few steps in complete shock, wiping the blood from his nose. With a bloodcurdling screech, he launched himself at Ed in response, the obvious intent to kill vivid in his eyes.

A flash of light and the metal blade returned. Edward was faster, more agile, driven by the anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins. His strikes were more powerful than before and he deflected each of Envy's blows without flinching. Blade on blade, Ed's eyes never left his target, helping him predict his opponent's movements. Envy swiped, he ducked and rolled behind. Springing to his feet, he aimed towards Envy's back, but Envy sidestepped, spinning around and knocking Edward's blade away.

"You bastard!" Edward seethed, swinging again. "You coward! Do you honestly believe that the genocide of the entire population of Amestris will solve all of your problems? Of Dante's problems?"

Envy's answer was only to strike at Ed again, forcing him to duck and dodge, but Edward refused to back down, meeting all of his blows with equal strength. Envy's violet eyes narrowed into slits, acidly meeting Ed's golden ones.

"Dante needs to transfer bodies!" Edward pointed out, raving and holding up his blade. "Otherwise she'll have to die! She might use Rose's body to possess for now, but every time she jumps, a portion of her soul is lost. She'll only have less time after each switch! And with humans dead..." Edward shook his head, glaring. "...she won't be able to at all. Dante will just rot away."

Envy's nostrils flared. "You know nothing!"

Edward's guard was let down when he hesitated for the smallest millisecond. No regular person could have been able to successfully break past a defense in that amount of time, but with his superior, inhuman strength, it was exactly the type of opening Envy needed to strike. He advanced forward so fast he was only a blur in Ed's vision, striking with a blow that his opponent barley managed to deflect and left Ed staggering unevenly. Envy grasped at the new opportunity and lunged forward to give his enemy a fatal attack, intending to kill.

"If you care about her so much," Envy raged, a mocking snarl on his lips. "Then you can join her!"


	5. Chapter 5

A strange noise rang throughout the hall, causing Envy to freeze in his spot halfway. His eyes grew wide and he whipped around just as Dante started to panic across the room. She was clinging to Rose's arm, watching something with wide eyes.

"That sound," she sputtered, completely aghast. "What did he just do?"

Everyone's eyes, even Ed's, were now fixated on the glowing transmutation circle in the center of the ballroom. Next to him, Envy let out a strangled growl. "Gluttony..."

The fat homunculus raised his head, saliva running off his tongue like a fountain and lolling out of his mouth due to the sudden lack of teeth in his bottom jaw. Edward let out the shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Alphonse must've used alchemy to remove Gluttony's teeth.

"He used alchemy with the stone!" Envy screeched, starting to stumble his way towards the circle and completely forgetting about Ed.

Alphonse Elric slowly rose from the floor. The streaks of bright red were still snaked across of his body in the intricate alchemical pattern. A major chunk was gnawed out of his side, revealing the blinding fluorescence of the Philosopher's Stone underneath. He grunted and began to walk in the direction of your lifeless body.

Dante was thrown into a panic. She shoved the baby that she had still been holding into Rose's arms and stepped forward, a scowl across her face. "Insolent boy! Look at the damage you're inflicting upon yourself! Sit down before you're wasted completely-"

"STAY BACK!" Alphonse harshly cut her off, waving his hand threateningly. "You can't make me do anything!"

Dante gasped in surprise and stepped back at Al's boldness, but recovered quickly before fixing him with an acid glare. "And what do you think _you_ can pull off?"

Alphonse ignored her and instead continued walking over to you with heavy steps, his armored feet clanking against the tiled floor. He knelt down next to you and curled his arms under your legs and back until he was cradling you carefully and protectively against him. With everyone's gaze still laid on him, he carried you over to Edward. Ed's eyes started to tear up as he reached for you with a metal hand that was severely bent.

"___ hasn't been dead for long," Al's voice wavered as he slipped your body into Ed's arms. "Her soul might still be at the gate. We just have to pull it back... The same way you did for me."

Edward's eyes widened, but said nothing, allowing his brother's words to process in his head. "Don't be a fool," Dante hissed, stepping forward once more. "You know what would happen to your-"

"Yeah I do!" Alphonse interrupted, swinging his head around to fix her with a look that made her freeze in her spot. His voice was filled with passion for his decision. "A lot of people died to make this stone and I would've died too, if not for them. And it's time I gave _my_ share and made my _own_ choice."

Al looked back at his brother, who was now hugging your body to his chest, and let his gaze soften. Ed's golden eyes were wide and staring at Al. He opened his mouth to say something, but Al cut him off.

"Brother, I know you must think this is a bad idea. I know it's risky. I know it might not work in a way that will allow us to be completely happy. But I made a promise to myself. Ever since we started this mission, people have been dying for our sake. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone else die for our cause."

He knelt down next to Ed and placed his large metal arm around his brother's shoulders as tears dripped down Ed's face. He looked so vulnerable. So... beaten. Al wasn't used to seeing him this way. He was usually the strong older brother who made rash decisions and got the pair of them into trouble. It was usually Ed who comforted Al, not the other way around.

Beneath his brother's hands, Edward stiffened. It almost physically hurt just to look at Al after what he had just suggested they do. He knew exactly what would happen. If they did this, they would lose what they had come so far to achieve.

"Brother," Al continued. "We let her _die_. You know as much as I do that she didn't deserve this death. We need to bring her back because it's our fault she was involved in the first place."

Edward's face was now completely drenched with salty tears, but when he raised his head to look at his brother's armored helmet, Al saw a fierce light burn in Ed's golden eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to give up. Not now. Then Ed nodded his head before pulling you closer against himself protectively.

A scream of "NO!" could be heard far off in the distance, but Alphonse had already clapped his hands together in their traditional way of performing alchemy. Ed pressed a small kiss to your forehead along with the words of _we're pulling you back_ , before a bright light filled up the entire room, trapping in Envy who had desperately and furiously tried to stop Alphonse. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, picturing only your smiling face in his mind.

Then silence.

Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a hazy white surrounding him in all directions. Scanning his surroundings he realized Alphonse was nowhere to be seen and your body had vanished from his arms, causing him to panic. When he turned around, he saw huge metal doors looming ominously in front of him and his fear dulled to a steady calm. He knew where he was: the gate.

"What's going on?" The acid voice cut through the silence, but didn't deter Edward from his calmed state. Instead, he glanced sideways to see a seething Envy stomp his way towards him. "Where am I you worm?" He hissed.

"The gate," said Edward softly and attempted to force his gaze to see through the dense white around him, hoping to see you standing somewhere not far off.

Envy threw an annoyed and unamused glare in the direction of the door. "So what's on the other side of it?"

Ed sighed and gave up staring intently at nothing since the brightness was beginning to hurt his eyes. "I don't know. For me it was a place called London if I remember right. That's what my old man said."

Envy stumbled back a few steps as if he was just smacked across the face. His narrowed eyes lit up dangerously. "Old man?" He took a threatening step towards Ed and jabbed a finger at him. "You mean Hohenheim of Light?"

"Yes," came Ed's simple reply. He was unfazed by Envy's threats, instead focusing his attention on possibly spotting you. It was enough of an answer for Envy to explode in anger. "You're telling me he's still alive?!" He snarled. He spun around in fury and boldly marched to the giant doors, forcefully pulling them open to reveal the pitch black beyond.

Edward shook his head wearily. "I wouldn't do that. There's no way to know where it would lead for you."

Envy dismissed him angrily. "Like hell there isn't! I'll tell it exactly where it'll take me!" He kept his acid gaze on the dark abyss which was now specked with hundreds of mysterious glowing eyes, both big and small, appearing from the darkness. Envy's lips twisted into a grin as millions of tiny black hands protruded from inside and reached, slithering around his limbs. "I've come to kill him!" He instructed, head held high. "Take me to Hohenheim of Light!" The gate pulled him in with ease before the doors slowly shut, relieving Edward from ever having to deal with the homunculus Envy, his half-brother, again.

The thundering of the doors sealing echoed in the air. Once again, Edward was left alone in deafening silence with nothing but the gate and his thoughts to keep him company. He was confused. His brain swam with questions and he swallowed thickly. Where was everyone? Was ___ already gone? Were they too late to save her?

Suddenly, Edward felt something touch his shoulder and the odd sense of calm washed over him once again. Tilting his head slightly, he caught sight of a transparent hand resting on his shoulder. He blinked and looked behind him. Your face, smiling and perfect, was the sight that greeted him. No blood caked your face and the sickening gash through your abdomen had vanished, as well as all signs of previous injury.

"___..." He whispered, tears of happiness swelling in his eyes.

"Hello Edward," you spoke smoothly. He reached up and grasped your fingers tightly in reply. His voice caught in his throat and he felt as if his tongue wouldn't allow him to speak. Ed couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt at seeing you alive again. But a thought in the back of his brain reminded him of why he was here, allowing him to use his words once more.

"___," he started. "I came to bring you back." Your smile faded and a look of some sort of emotion flashed across your face for the smallest moment. Surprise? Regret? Ed was unable to tell since the look was gone as soon as it came.

"It was Al's idea. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone die for our cause..." his voice broke off and he had to take a shaky breath to calm himself down before continuing. "Which is why he's using alchemy to bring your soul back to us. To our side of the gate."

A gasp escaped your throat as you hear those last words. "But wouldn't that mean he's sacrificing himself?"

Ed flinched and looked away. "Well... Yes. I wish more than anything that we could have found a better way to save you, but we couldn't let you die. 'Humankind cannot gain anything-'"

"'-without first giving something in return'. Edward, I _know_ about equivalent exchange." You pulled your hand away from his grasp quickly, a look of hurt prominent on your face. "But didn't you think for a second that the reason I gave my life for you was because I wanted you and Al to get your bodies back to normal?"

He stepped forward. "Of course I did-"

You mirrored his movements and stepped back. "Then you know that I can't do this." You shook your head. "I _can't_ go with you and I won't. You have to use this chance to get your brother back instead of saving me."

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The glow returned to your face, replacing the hurt with a mixture of joy and amusement, and you stepped to the side to reveal what had been hidden from Ed's view without him knowing. His golden eyes widened.

A similar pair of golden eyes stared back at him. Once again, Edward's ability of speech was rendered useless as he gazed in amazement at the figure before him.

"Hello brother," the skinny boy grinned weakly. Long, overgrown hair spilled over Alphonse Elric's shoulders from years of no grooming and his bones could be seen poking out from underneath his skin, which was a sickly pale color. But past his poor appearance was the part of his brother that Ed hadn't been able to see since their childhood mistake: Al's real, physical form.

Edward stumbled forward in disbelief. Unable to stop the burn in his eyes, he reached out and pulled Al's small frame into his arms and buried his face at the side of his head. The embrace fulfilled a feeling in his chest that he didn't realize he had been missing for so long. Finally, after all these years, he could _feel_ Al's warmth and _see_ Al's emotions, instead of having to decipher them from the voice inside the armor, like he had spent all his past years mastering.

At the same time, Alphonse was experiencing a fulfilling feeling identical to his brother's. A surge of warmth welled up inside him. How long ago was it since someone was able to actually see his human being? How long ago was it since he could sense the world around him? Too long, he thought. Far too long. So long, that he'd actually forgotten what it was like to be held. To share someone's warmth with his own instead of being separated by a shell of cold metal.

"I can't believe it," Ed managed to choke out. "Now everything can go back to the way it was-"

He broke off as he realized you were still standing behind the two of them, watching the brotherly exchange with a warmth in your heart. It came from knowing that you had been able to play your part in helping the Elric brothers achieve the impossible, other than just encouraging them from the side.

When he turned his head and locked his gaze with yours, a single question was obvious in his eyes: _what was going to happen to you?_

A small smile graced your soft facial features despite the fact that your eyes revealed all of the pain from a decision you have already made. This wasn't his choice of course. This was your choice. You had to leave him. You had to let him go. And in return, he must do the same.

Edward closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the tears that were threatening to flow as the realization hit him like daggers to the heart. All his life, he had completely underestimated how deep your love for him went. Along with Winry, he always assumed you cared for him only as a brother. You did at first, when you were younger and oblivious to the thought of romance and things that a child would consider "gross". However, as you both grew older, so did your feelings for each other once you both started to see one another in more ways than just brother, sister, or even friend.

Alphonse reached up from his spot on the floor and lightly tugged on Ed hand to gain his attention. "I already talked to her," Al rasped out. He lowered his head. "I originally arrived to save her, but she refused to come with me. Instead, she lead my soul to my body and told me that she didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain." After a pause to look Ed in the eyes, he pressed on. "I know you love her, but you need to let her do what she feels is right. We both do."

No reply.

Edward could feel the ghost of a breeze as you brushed past them towards the large doors that loomed ominously overhead. Once you approached apprehensively, they started to open with a large groan, revealing the darkness of the black abyss beyond. Without hesitation, you stepped into the waiting darkness. Millions of eyes glowed from inside almost immediately, followed by the tiny black hands spiraling through the air. The tendrils twisted around your limbs and torso, lifting you off the ground and pulling you back effortlessly. Unlike Envy, you relaxed and silently gave the gate permission to take you wherever they needed to, be it the other side or an afterlife. As you were drawn further in, the doors started to shut.

You locked gazes with him. You could easily tell that he still didn't like this, but you were proud that he respected you enough to let you go on. You stretched out a hand as if hoping you could touch him just one last time.

Then the gate closed, creating a permanent barrier between you and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon sun cast shadows across the dusty gravel road as Edward Elric helped his younger brother Alphonse take small steps with his weak legs. He limped, using a wooden crutch to assist him as well, but Ed allowed him to grasp firmly to his arm for extra support in case his muscles gave out unexpectedly.

It has been a few weeks since the traumatic events in the city under central and the two brothers have finally been able to buy train tickets to bring them back to the station in Risembool. They have yet to tell Winry Rockbell, her grandmother Pinako, and your parents of the unfortunate loss that occurred. In other words: your death. At least from this world. There was no possible way to know for sure if your counterpart still lives on the other side.

Ed and Al continued down the path until the outline of a house appeared on the horizon. As they got closer, a black and white dog with a wagging tail rushed down the wooden steps of the porch to greet them, barking loudly to announce their arrival. It's metal limb creaked as it circled around their legs and almost tripped them multiple times as they tried to make their way to the front door.

The two boys couldn't help but laugh. After all that happened, it felt good to finally have something to feel happy about. Just as they approached the door, it swung open before Ed even had the chance to knock. In the middle of the frame stood a girl around Edward's age with big blue eyes and long, light blonde hair tied back with a red bandana. A grey colored mechanic suit was tied around her waist and in her gloved hand held a wrench. Her face, although very pretty, was covered with oil and grease.

Al's face lit up from behind Ed. "Winry! It's great to see you-" He broke off as Winry raised her wrench in the air, about to smack them over their heads.

"Where have you imbeciles been?! You could have at least CALLED before you just show up at my door after MONTHS of not hearing ANYTHING-" Edward scrambled several paces backwards in a quick moment of panic and Al cowered, his arms protecting his skull from being used as a piñata.

"No! I'm too young to die!" He squeaked out in a high voice.

She froze, eyes wide, when her brain finally processed the sight of Al standing before her. "Alphonse?" She whispered in surprise. "Is... that you?"

Quickly, he straightened up and flashed her a grin. Ed returned to his brother's side and placed a hand on his shoulder before answering, "We found his body at the gate and was able to bring it back."

Winry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But how was that possible? What about equivalent exchange?"

Al avoided her sharp gaze. "I uh... had to give up the Philosopher's Stone."

Winry blinked. "You found the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed's brain worked furiously to try and find an explanation that wouldn't result with his brain smashed to mush, but nothing he came up with sounded even remotely safe. He subtly leaned backwards as he launched into an explanation, being careful to leave out certain details. "We went to Lior to help the rebels, but when we got there the criminal named Scar, the one who was trying to kill me, already had a huge transmutation circle drawn out around the city. ___ and I helped evacuate the city, but something happened to Al. When we found him again, he had a bunch of weird markings on his armor and the Philosopher's Stone was actually inside him so later on we sacrificed it as equivalent exchange to get his body back."

He took a deep breath after finishing and shot a nervous glance at Winry to witness her reaction. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously, mulling over the words in her head. He cringed as she opened her mouth to speak, but the question she asked next was completely different from what he was expecting.

"Where's ___?" She craned her neck to peer past the two brothers, hoping to see you with them. "You mentioned her name. Was she with you? I didn't get a chance to speak to her before she left with her parents."

Almost immediately, the mood shifted. It was obvious from the pained look on Edward's face that whatever news he was about to give Winry was not good and she knew it. Her smile disappeared, instead replaced with worry.

"Ed," she pressed calmly. "What happened to her?"

He swallowed down the bitter taste that was rising from his throat. His voice shook slightly. "Maybe we should talk inside." She nodded understandingly and stepped back to let them pass her. Leading them into the kitchen, she gestured for them to take a seat at the familiar table.

"Granny's getting some food for dinner later," Winry explained quickly. "You'll have plenty of time to explain before she gets back." She looked from Ed to Al, waiting patiently for either boy to start the story. They locked eyes and Al nodded to Ed reassuringly before he took a deep, calming breath and began.

***

_After a few minutes of staring into silence, a new batch of fresh tears started welling up and blurring Edward's vision. It took all the effort he had left to tear his eyes from the place where you had been standing moments before. Ed shrugged off his black jacket and slid it over Al's thin shoulders before gently picked him up. He wasn't able to walk because his muscles were too weak from being trapped there for so long._

_"Ready to go back?" Ed asked, forcing a smile on his face._

_Al nodded, his eyes shining. "I've been dreaming and hoping this day would come for years. I can't believe it's actually happening." He laughed. "Now I can finally taste Winry's apple pie!"_

___, I wish you could see him come home _. Ed thought, his depressed mood replaced with happiness as he turned away from the gate._ I wish you could come home with us _. Suddenly, a whisper brushed past his ear for a quick moment, sending shivers down his spine._

_"I will never forget you," he heard your voice say. "Goodbye, Fullmetal Alchemist."_

_Then he shut his eyes, opening them when both he and his brother returned to the large ballroom once again._

***

By the time the Elric brothers finished explaining to Winry, the sun was setting and she remained quiet afterwards, letting them lapse into an uncomfortable silence. Ed decided to take this chance to tell her one last thing.

"We've decided that we're going to travel," Ed rushed out, clearing his throat. "We're going to leave for Central this evening, but first we wanted to check in with you and Granny." She raised her head to look at him and he continued wearily. "We want to pay a visit to Colonel Mustang in the hospital. I heard he took out the homunculus Pride all by himself so I just want to see if he's doing well-"

"After everything that happened," Winry interrupted in a small voice. "I think it would be best if you and Al leave now before Granny gets back. I can tell that you're not ready to be here." Ed stared at her shocked and his mouth hung open slightly. She smiled despite the fact that tears were sliding down her cheeks. "It hurts too much because this was her home too. Take as much time as you need, but you better come back to visit when you're ready."

Ed closed his mouth and looked over at his brother. Al's face displayed shock as well, but it wasn't as obvious. When he caught Ed looking at him, he recomposed himself and nodded. She was right. Deep down, it still hurt for both of them even though they tried to be strong about it. Slowly, Ed rose from the dining table followed by Al and Winry, who escorted them to the door.

Winry sprang forward and grabbed hold of his arm just as he was about to close the door to leave. Edward looked back to see her face, but she avoided any eye contact, keeping her head low. "Will you be able to move on?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. "I know you've suffered through so much... Not just recently, but your whole life. How..." She raised her head and finished hoarsely. "How will you be able to forget her, Ed? How can you go through this pain again?"

His face softened as he watched her break down in front of him; yet another childhood friend who, like him, has lost so many people in her life who were close to her. Ed lowered his golden gaze. "There's no such thing as a painless lesson... They just don't exist." She looked up once more with her big blue eyes and his heart clenched in his chest.

He gently pulled his arm out of her grasp and stepped onto the front porch, his eyes remaining cast down at the ground. "Sacrifices are necessary... You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although..."

He raised his head to look at the sunset on the horizon. Millions of different hues shone through the clouds, painting the sky beautifully. Even though the evening caused the air to get cooler, he could still feel the warmth of the sun's rays across his face.

By this point, he didn't care if she was still listening. "...If you can endure that pain, and walk away from it, you will find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah..."

Edward Elric closed his eyes and exhaled deeply while a single image appeared in his mind. Your smile glowed with as much tenderness as the sun that warmed his face and your laugh rang in his ears, still filled with the passion and love that you have always showed towards others. And your eyes...

... they were brighter and shone with such an intensity that they put even the brilliant sunset to shame.

"A heart made of Fullmetal."


	7. Epilogue

A figure sat cross-legged on the floor of a vast, blindingly white room. The ceiling and walls were unseen, blending in with all the white so that it was impossible to make out the ends. Everything melted together, almost as if all were hovering in the air, centered above an infinite white abyss. The illusion was only broken by the huge metal doors that sat in the middle of the floor.

The gate.

The person who rested casually above the endless chasm had an appearance that reflected their surroundings. They didn't have any specific face or gender, instead just a blank body with white skin and a smile. Nonhuman.

They shook their head as they watched all the events in Ed and Al's lives unfold. The mistakes. The sorrow. The happiness. In the end, it was a good life, but it was also wrong. There were too many things that shouldn't have happened and too many chances that were missed. The figure was disappointed.

But what if the brothers had another chance?

Ed and Al could do better.

They _deserve_ better.

They deserve to see The Truth.

But only one thing would change. ___'s time was up, meaning she won't be apart of Ed's new life. He can't be grounded the way he had been when she was there. After all, the same mistakes can't be made twice. The figure would leave ___ to be on the other side, in the world without alchemy, living with the love she deserved.

The figure's small smile stretched into a huge, mischievous grin that revealed pearly white teeth. Only one word was uttered past their stretched lips and when they spoke, it was as if multiple voices were fused together:

_"Again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my short story! It means a lot that you took the time to read it! <3
> 
> I'm sorry that this last epilogue was extremely... um... short, but I added it in because I figured it would help connect the first 'Fullmetal Alchemist' anime (which was okay) with 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'/the manga (which were amazing). Also, I wrote the ending in a way that would explain why the reader is in our current world while Ed and Al are still in theirs.
> 
> Btw: I saw the movie that was a sequel to the first anime (Conqueror of Shambala...?), but again I didn't care for it much. I did, however, like the fact that Ed and Al were reunited again because them together always warms my fangirl heart. :)


End file.
